


RFA Sex Tape Series

by RubyLeeRay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bondage, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Leather, Light Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex Tape, Smut, Spanking, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLeeRay/pseuds/RubyLeeRay
Summary: How each member of the RFA might make a sex tape with MC - now with Saeran!





	1. Jumin Han

**Author's Note:**

> These are just quick little stories for each of the guys in the RFA. I imagined how each of them might make a sex tape with the MC. Hope you Like!

Today was the big day. It was Jumin's birthday and MC had spent the entire day preparing for it. She was extremely nervous about how he might receive the gift and whether or not she would be able to deliver on her end. She was extremely stressed but also very excited. She had been planning this planned for months.  
  
Once the last light was positioned she realized he was going to walk in any minute. She put on a particularly strappy lingerie set she had purchased on her own after seeing him eye it at the mall a few weeks before. She heard the door open.  
  
"I'm in the bedroom!" She called with a slightly shaky voice.

  
Jumin entered the room and stopped dead. His eyes grew wide with curiosity.  
  
"Happy Birthday!" She cried as she jumped off the bed, carefully maneuvering around the lights.  
  
"What's all this?" He asked with his grey eyes looking more and more excited as the pieces came together.  
  
"Well, I wanted to do something very special for your birthday, and this is something I have always wanted to do with the man I love, so I figured it was the perfect time!" She reached up and kissed him on the cheek before grabbing and untying the tie she gave him earlier. He was so excited, he was actually speechless. She laughed and went back onto the bed in front of the lights and camera.

“Well Mr. Director...are you going to direct me or not?” She asked patting the bed beside her.

His face went from boy-like wonder to manly and intense in an instant as he stepped into the frame as well.

“Absolutely” He smiled at her as he pressed record. “Get on your knees.”

Still on the bed, she got up on her knees. He walked over to her and removed his shirt. She reached for his pants.

“No, no, no, I didn’t tell you to do that now did I?” He took her chin in his hand.

“Should we stop and start again?” MC asked seriously.

“Tonight there will be no stopping I’m afraid.” He leaned down and kissed her. She allowed herself to get swept up in his kiss when she caught the blinking red light out of the corner of her eye. She giggled a little.

“Does someone need a lesson on professionalism?” He asked her cocking his head sideways.

“Not at all, if there is one thing I am, it is professional.” She replied seriously.

“Well, I’m afraid you’ve got to show me.” Still standing, he leaned over her again. She reached for his pants for a second time and he swatted her hand away. Again, she caught sight of the red light, she blushed. “Am I sensing discomfort my princess?”

MC tried to deny it but it was obvious. She didn’t want to kill the mood like this but she was never much of an exhibitionist. She tried to play it off but it wasn’t working. She began to worry that the whole night would be ruined, but then Jumin retrieved his tie.

“Out of sight, out of mind.” He whispered as he tied it around her head covering her eyes. She immediately felt better and the last of her inhibitions faded away. “Now, hold out your hands in front of you.” He demanded and she obliged.

He stepped away for a moment but was back in no time. He tied her wrists with what felt like another tie. He laid her down on her back so she was horizontal on the bed, her right side facing the camera. She couldn’t see or touch but she could definitely feel. Jumin began kissing her as he undressed her. She wanted to touch him but she couldn’t and he wouldn’t let her.

As he removed the last of the very little she was wearing she felt him get on his knees in between her legs. He plunged face first into her and she cried out. She reached down for him and with the little mobility she had, she pulled his hair.

“Put your hands back up there.” He ordered before returning his mouth to her.

She put her hands back up and settled for writhing and arching her back in response every time his tongue made contact. He brought her to a very loud orgasm before slowly climbing up her body, licking every inch on the way up. She tried to touch him again and this time he forcefully pinned her arms above her head.

“You are not taking direction very well tonight. Any other director would have fired you long ago but I’m not just any director, am I?” he whispered into her ear before giving it a nibble.

“No. You’re Mr. Director and you’re the best in the business.” She replied breathily.

“Ah so you’ve heard about me and my work? Good.”

“I would much prefer to actually see for myself.” She joked knowing the blindfold had saved the night.  

“Was that not enough proof for you?”

“I could definitely use some more.”

“I thought I was the director here but you are telling me what to do.”

“Consider me your Co-Director...and fuck me.”

“For a Co-Director, you sure are bossy.”

“I’m also impatient.”

“I can see that, but we are still going to do this my way. Flip over.” He helped her sit up and flip over. “On your knees again”

She was on her knees now facing the other direction. He untied her wrists momentarily. ‘Put your hands behind your back.” She did and he tied them again. He gently pushed her head forward so it was on the bed. Her lower half sticking high in the air.

“Perfect. You’ll go far in this industry.” He whispered before grabbing her wrists with one hand and her hip with the other. He then buried himself deep inside her and moaned. He started at a quick pace but she was more than ready for him. Balance was not on her side but she was able to push back into him driving him even further into her. She was gasping and grunting and her whole body jostled with every one of his thrusts.

“Don’t cum unless I tell you to.” He barked at her pressing his fingers deep into her hip.

She was struggling to keep herself together and it was then that she was thankful for the ties holding her together. 

“I can feel you thinking about it. I said not yet.” He smacked her behind playfully before leaning over and slowly and gently dragging his teeth down her back. She couldn’t help it anymore. It was going to happen.

“Okay beautiful. You can cum now.” he informed her and she did. She completely unravelled underneath him with a series of shouts.

He jerked her wrists back as he came with a fury right after her. Every thrust accompanied by a deep animalistic grunt of his own. He had barely finished when he removed himself from her completely and disappeared.

“Jumin?” she called out weakly as she fell over, but he was already back by her side untying her wrists and removing her blindfold. She had never seen a grin on his face so big. It made her laugh.

“Stopping the tape?” she asked.

“Nonsense, I put another one in.” He replied before pulling her into a tight embrace.

“Good, but this time I’m the Director.” She responded triumphantly. “Now hand me those ties.”


	2. Yoosung Kim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung and MC accidentally make a sex tape because of course that would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would have a hard time sexualizing sweet Yoosung but I really didn't - enjoy!

It was Friday night after a particularly hard day for Yoosung. He didn’t do so well on a test that he completely forgot about and didn't study for. MC met him after class with a big bag of the chips he’s obsessed with after managing to snag them off of Seven. He was delighted. They had a nice dinner together and she went for a shower. When she got out of the shower she could hear that he was playing his game again. She wasn’t mad though, she wanted him to be happy and relieve his stress; however, it wasn’t long before she grew lonely and thought of a more effective method to relieve his stress. Still in her towel, she walked into his bedroom. He had his headset on and was shouting loudly so he didn’t even hear her enter.

She dropped her towel, came up behind him and covered his eyes. Her touch snapped him out of his focus immediately. He turned to look at her and his mouth dropped. She turned his chair slowly towards her as she removed his headset and placed it on his desk. He put both his hands on her hips and pulled her in towards him. His laser-focus from LOLOL was now on her body alone, the angry boy from a few minutes ago was now a man on a mission. He put both his feet flat on the ground and pulled her down so she was straddling his lap. He grabbed the back of her head to press her mouth onto his. His tongue was going deeper and deeper into her mouth when the shouting on his headset proved to be too much of a distraction. He dramatically slid his very expensive headset off his desk and onto the ground away from them. She began grinding on top of him as his mouth and hands worked her upper half. She could feel how hard he was through his pants.

As she removed his hoodie, all the body heat it had been holding in radiated off of him against her cold flesh giving her goose bumps. His hairless chest was firm and inviting as she pressed herself tightly against him for warmth. She unzipped his pants and removed him from the confines of his boxers. His eyes grew wide for a second as he looked at the screen behind her but as he went to open his mouth, she lowered herself onto him and whatever he was about to say was gone and replaced with a loud curse. She began to bounce up and down on him with the help of his hands on her hips. They were forehead to forehead moaning at each other. He reached down and pressed his thumb where he knew she loved it. She leaned her head back forcing her chest to his lips. He kept pressing and rubbing while she bounced and in no time at all they were climaxing together. She fell forward, her head on his shoulder and his head on hers.

They were quiet for a few seconds when she felt his whole body go stiff. She looked at his face and noticed it had gone ghostly white. She grew frightened and asked if he was okay. It took him too long to answer but when he did she was mortified. In the heat of the moment he had completely forgotten he was live-streaming his game play. She thought she understood but demanded clarification. He informed her that while no one could really see her face, they definitely saw his, her entire backside, and what they had just done. Both of their faces grew tomato red and just when he thought she was going to snap, she burst out laughing. She was absolutely mortified but what was done was done. He assured her that the team would be perfect gentlemen about this and not many people watched live streams or played the game anyway. She wasn’t so sure about that, but she was sure that she would definitely be double checking before interrupting his game play ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Hope you're having a great day!


	3. Zen Hyun Ryu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC tries to help Zen with his audition tape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write Zen as less of a romantic and more of an animal this time around.

This next role was an important one to Zen and his career. It would be his most widely released movie yet. He had been practicing for weeks. He really related to the characters and their journey to find true love as it was a journey he found himself on recently. The deadline to submit his audition tape was rapidly approaching. He asked MC to read the other character with him and she agreed excitedly although she wasn’t much of an actress and didn’t want that to hurt his chances. He reassured her that that wouldn’t happen and was eager for her to step into his world for a night.

They set up the camera in the living room and began the scene. It was tense fight scene between two lovers. They had to start and stop a few times as he was ever the perfectionist, but soon they were lost in the scene. She had to constantly remind herself that Zen was an actor because his performance was so convincing, she felt like he was actually that guy so in turn it made her feel like that girl. Their chemistry was already undeniable, but with every heated word, the tension grew palpable.

They were delivering line after line with such intense passion that when the script called for them to grab onto each other, they found each other clawing at each other’s clothes, desperate to remove them. Their lips crashed onto one another with a sense of urgency. He picked her up and threw her onto the couch before diving on top of her. They wrestled each other’s hands into submission as they wriggled and writhed. Their characters were long gone and they were just Zen and MC again, eager to explore each other’s bodies. She ripped Zen’s shirt off first before he was ripping hers off in retaliation. Their furious kisses and moans were the only soundtrack. She yanked his pants halfway down his legs and in one swift movement he had hers off and across the room. He spread her legs wide as he plunged inside of her. She wrapped her legs around him. His thrusts so hard and powerful the entire couch was moving.

She grabbed his ponytail and wound it tightly around her hand as she pulled his head back and began sucking on his exposed throat. He grabbed the arm of the couch and used it to pull himself deeper into her. The things they were saying to each other were no longer the lines in the script and would never be heard in a widely released movie.

As he continued to ram himself into her, she felt herself getting close to the edge. She whispered as much in his ear before clawing his back with both hands. This sent him spiraling out of control and the beast inside him took over. With what was very nearly a roar, he drove himself into her as deep as he could and tilted his head back as he climaxed. She felt every pump of him inside her as her own climax was reached.

As one, they lay on the couch thoroughly defeated by one another trying to catch their breath. They lay like that for several minutes before Zen jumped up off the couch cursing. As he was running to the camera she realized what had happened. They both stood in a stunned silence before he started giggling. She giggled back and told him that he would definitely get the part with a performance like that. He agreed and offered to edit the tape but she decided that it would be best if they kept that one for their own private screenings and started fresh with a proper one. He winked and agreed but said they should definitely watch it back at least once right now to get back into character. She didn’t protest and he pressed rewind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


	4. 707/Saeyoung/Luciel Choi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC wants to help Saeyoung leave something for him to be remembered by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the more angsty depressed version of Saeyoung so that's what you get here.

It was another rough day for Saeyoung. He was working hard but with everything going on, he was still way off of the deadline and thoughts of his brother kept weighing him down. Even though it was probably the last thing he should be doing - he came into the bedroom where MC was laying. She left the group chat and put her phone down next to her.

He took off his glasses and flopped face first down onto the bed and put his hand over her tummy. It was a very intimate gesture for him considering he had only really opened up to her the day before.

She tousled his wild red hair for a few minutes while they lay in silence. After a while, he looked up at her.

"I meant what I said yesterday about being remembered. I am actually terrified of being forgotten.” His face riddled with sadness.

She placed her hand on his cheek.

"No one who knows you could ever forget you. You're the most memorable person I have ever met."

"I feel like I'm fading from existence and if I don't meet these deadlines, I will literally be erased from existence." He looked back down again.

MC tapped his head and he lifted it back up. "I won't let anyone erase you from existence."

"That's really sweet to say. Thanks for trying. I just...I have to accept the fact that I will likely leave nothing behind." Despite his depressing words, he began rubbing her thigh tenderly.

His touch was electric and MC was feeling very conflicted. She wanted to cheer him up but talking wasn't working. She was going to try something incredibly risky. It was either going to work or fail miserably potentially shutting her out forever. She decided to risk it and grew bold.

"I know an easy way to prove you existed." She informed him.

"Oh yeah?" He replied half interested.

"Yeah. How about a video?"

He looked up again, eyes glistening with curiosity.

"A video? That seems kind of random." He wasn't really getting it, but he seemed interested.

"Yeah, a video. I will be in it too. That way we can prove we both existed...should we ever need to." She replied back with a smile.

He started smiling slowly. She was hoping he was about to arrive at what she was getting at but if he was - he was taking the long way around, possibly to toy with her on purpose.

"I see...what kind of video would this be? Would we show it at the party?" He asked. She definitely knew he was toying with her now.

"Well we could, but I don't think it's that kind of party...yet again this is my first one, so it very well might be." She replied sassily.

His face was lit up by the cheekiest grin. It worked. He was very into it. He crawled up the bed until they were nose to nose.

"I've always wanted to be in a movie." He whispered before kissing her passionately. It took everything in her to push him away.

"Then let's get rolling" she declared as she reached for her phone.

She turned on the camera app and propped it up against the lamp on the nightstand. She had barely hit record when he pulled her back into him. He straddled her and began kissing her with a passion she hadn't expected. His intensity was consuming her - this wasn't going to be a long movie.

She quickly removed both of their shirts and his calloused hands were hot on her cheeks as he pulled her face to his own. She could barely keep up with him. He was so eager that it reassured her that he had been waiting for this exactly like she had.  
He rolled off of her onto his back and removed everything from his waist down. He then gingerly reached over and began pulling her pants down for her drinking in her naked form. He reached his hand down and began exploring her lower half. His rough fingers seemed extremely confident and knew exactly what to do. MC struggled to keep breathing.

He used this opportunity to kiss her neck and behind her ears. Every moan from MC elicited a smile and small giggle from him. He was having a great time. She was near the end when he turned her to face the opposite direction of him giving her momentary pause. He brushed her hair back over her shoulder and showered her in series of soft kisses. She looked back at him and smiled.

“If giving you pleasure is what I am remembered for – then I am a lucky man.” And with that he gently pressed himself inside of her. He manoeuvred himself slowly and tenderly but was making sure to be as deep in as he could be. He continued to kiss her shoulder as he worked his way up her neck to suck on her earlobe. His hands wrapped around her massaging her breasts. MC closed her eyes and got lost in the rhythm as one of his hands slipped back down into her.

  
She felt her release come back with ferocity that she didn’t think she could handle. Every point of contact threatened to detonate her. She leaned back into him and let everything go. Watching her be so free inspired him to do the same. He buried his head in her neck and got lost in her rhythm. He came undone for what felt like the very first time.

They lay in the same position as MC reached for the camera. She was analyzing it for a few minutes when it dawned on her that the wrong side of the camera was recording. She felt horrible and fell into a silence.

“It wasn’t recording was it?” he asked. She hated how smart he was sometimes.

“No...I’m so sorry.” She replied sadly.

“Why are you sorry? This is best case scenario! Now we can make another one, I’ve actually thought of a title for this one, it’s called “A Girl and Her Maid” I’ve got just the outfit!” and he jumped up off the bed and raced out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggle to relate to Saeyoung most of the time but this felt plausible. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy!


	5. Saeran Choi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I almost forgot Saeran! My vision might be weird/physically impossible but I hope you still enjoy!?! I know there are 2 bondage themed stories here but I feel they are different enough. The difference between Saeran and Jumin is that Jumin wants full control while Saeran enjoys the pleasure and pain accessories and bondage bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to protect Saeran and all but I also want his freak flag to fly. I hope this conveys as much. I will post the name of the band and songs that make me think of him at the end.

Saeran woke her up from her nap by blasting music. She was used to it though and was a band she had showed him that made her think of him. He loved them. They were gritty, dark, and theatrical just like he was. He was watching the video for her favourite song and jamming out to it in his chair.

“I’ve always wanted to be in a band and make music videos.” He shouted over the music.

“You sure look the part.” She shouted back as she walked up to him and put her arms around him from behind. She kissed his shaggy bleached hair and began swaying to the music. He started banging his head and swaying with her. He got up from the chair and started swaying her much more aggressively. She was flipping her head around sending her long hair in every direction.

They began feeling the music so hard that they started shoving and bouncing off of each other like a tiny two person mosh pit, except every time they bumped into each other, they would share a rough kiss or pull each other’s hair.  
The next video started to play and the video showed the singer hanging from the ceiling with leather and chains.

“You would look so good like that” he whispered in her ears.

“I think you’re right.” She agreed and bit his ear.

His eyes lit up.

“Let’s do it then.” He suggested.

“I’m way ahead of you.” She replied taking off her vest.

“No. I mean. Let’s make a music video.” He said raising both his eyebrows. “You will be my instrument.”

Her body broke out in chills at the look in his eyes. He retreated to his closet where he dug out an old camera which he set up crudely in front of them.  
“My Magenta days may actually pay off today.” he joked sadly. She shook her head.

He then began pulling out various straps and belts. She had seen him wear some of these things from time to time, but she didn’t realize his collection was so big. Her excitement grew and her stomach started twisting.  
He came back to her with his arms full. He began linking a few belts together before throwing them over a pipe on the exposed ceiling above them. He pulled down on it to make sure it would hold and then he jumped and swung from it to really make sure.

“I didn’t have any chain surprisingly, so we’re really, really going to need this to hold.” He said with a devilish grin.

She shivered with anticipation as he tied her wrists with a thick black strap and took off the leather collars he usually wore himself and put them around her own neck, giving them gentle tug as he kissed her.  
She bit his lips and kissed him hungrily as he lifted her hands above her head and tied her wrists to the end of the hanging belts, which caused her to lift up so she was on her tip toes. She gasped. He then took off his shirt and grabbed another belt. This one was studded. He winked and licked his lips at her before rushing up to her and sticking his tongue deep down her throat. He used his free hand to yank her pants down and off. She stood there bottomless and weak in the knees.

He cracked the belt in his hands, the music still blaring in the background. He tapped her backside with it gently a few times before gradually building intensity. By the time he was hitting her hard enough to leave puffy red marks, she was more ready for him than she had ever been and she was screaming for him. He reached over and gently shimmied one of the collars up her neck so that it covered her mouth. He kissed her lips over it turning her screams into whimpers. She bit down hard on the leather to calm herself. He jumped on her and wrapped his long legs around her and fully relying on her and the belts above them to hold them up.  
“That’s my strong girl.” He whispered to her.

He was grinding on her and nibbling her ears and neck using one hand to pull the collar that still remained around her neck. She was moaning so hard her throat was getting sore and she was losing the ability to stand. He slid down her body and removed his pants. He then walked back to her and took the belt he was using before and wrapped it around her. He lifted her up, and wrapped her legs around him.

He finally pushed himself into her and held himself steady by holding onto both sides of the belt around her for leverage. She wrapped her legs around him exercising the only control she had left and began to pull him deeper into her every time he pulled back.The friction they were creating from the force of their colliding bodies caused the straps above to start to fail. He somehow quickened the pace and as the remaining blood rushed from her hands, she cried out his name with equal parts pain and pleasure over the leather in her mouth. She lost herself in the intoxicating and familiar combination of him she knew and loved.

As her eyes rolled back in her head, one of the belts above them snapped but he was already there to catch her. He dropped the belt he was using around her and gathered her in his arms, planting his legs firmly down for support. He bit down hard on her shoulder as she rode the waves of her pleasure, causing him to climax on his own. He grunted and jerked violently through it, all while holding her tightly.

He carried her back to the couch where he untied her wrists and removed her gag, caressing her cheek where the strap had chafed against it. She got up and walked over to turn off the camera rubbing her wrists the whole way. She pranced back excitedly and he welcomed her by the wrists with soft kisses. He felt deeply conflicted by the beauty of the marks left on her body by him, but she pulled his face back to hers so he wouldn’t dwell on it.

“You’re the best musician I know.” She smiled playfully.

“You’re my favourite instrument.” He raised his eyebrows.

“I don’t know if our music video will get much air play.” She said sarcastically.

“It will. I plan on watching nothing but our music video for a very long time.” He replied.

“You mean until we make our next one.” She responded with a wink.

“Well then, I better get some stronger belts.” He laughed already mentally shopping for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The band is Nine Inch Nails and the songs were Deep and Closer. If you haven't heard them and you love Saeran - YOU HAVE TO GO LISTEN TO THEM NOW! Hope you enjoyed! Also - the formatting for this was a nightmare? This is the best I could do. Damn you AO3!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know some of the endings are a bit abrupt and I use the word "plunging a lot" but hopefully these gave you a good giggle! Which one was your favourite?


End file.
